Hemorrhaging occasionally occurs when accomplishing treatment with an endoscope in the mucous membrane of the inner wall of digestive organs and the like. In order to flush the hemorrhage, a treatment tool for an endoscope having a liquid conduit is occasionally used. When the treatment tool for the endoscope is forceps which is a set of treatment pieces attached by pins so as to freely open and close, in the installation spacer in the distal end of a flexible sheath, a liquid conduit is arranged on the axis line of the flexible sheath. A liquid conduit passes between the two pins provided to each of the treatment pieces, and opens in the center of the front surface of the installation spacer. After opening the set of treatment pieces to start the transport of water, water is sprayed toward the front from between the treatment pieces.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-275548